fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Azura (God Genesis)
|-|Azura/God= |-|Lakia= History Azura also known as God, or Yahweh, is the primordial creator of the multiverse. Azura is an extremely evil being at her core, as such she created a sure plan that will give her ultimate paradise. She created her very own Antlion pit. That same multiverse. She knew other beings would come into existence after her. She placed an Enchantment over the entire Multiverse. Which kept other primordials also locked inside. This enchantment, is tied to her life, as such no being can make drastic alterations to her multiverse unless she was killed, and it also locks out outside interference such as God's of Balance. God wanted to see beings fight each other. Shortly she created beings of her own to ensure this. The Angels. Angels are winged Deities that for the most part work for "Good". However this is the complete opposite to who she really is. The first angel she created was Remia. However Remia was not originally an angel. In fact, Remia was her "Pet". A beautiful crimson celestial bird. Azura gave her a more humanoid form so that she can interact better. The angels she created after Remia were made directly into angels. However, beings were born to kill god. The Horseman. Death, Pestilence, War, and Famine. They are the Horseman of the apocalypse. God battled with the horseman in ancient times with her Archangels. She managed to defeat and seal them up. God realized she needed more strength. As she created a plan to ensure her own power growth. She split herself in half. Creating Aria. She would allow Aria to grow and develop, so that she can merge with her other half and become even stronger than she was before. After God did this, she went into hiding. She left heaven, not before ordering Remia and Destruction to kill one of her brother's Demon Queens. She convinced him to go along with her plan, since she assured him it would be interesting. They both left their realms, leaving them so new leaders will have to step up. God was in fact just hiding among humans, posing as a best friend to her other half named Lakia. God would watch over her to ensure her growth. However with the absence of God, other beings would get more brave to act out on their own. Such as the gods of the Norse, Greek, Hindu and Egyptian pantheons. However she anticipated all of this. Upon the return of Conquest, Death, War, and famine, she was forced out of hiding. She regained her position as Queen of Heaven. She felt Aria was strong enough, so she tried to get her to combine with her, but Aria refused. God felt she was going to die very soon, so she linked her spell to Aria's life. So that if she did die, the multiverse will still be trapped forever. After God was killed by Aria, she was presumed gone forever. However this was not the case. She instead became a part of Aria. God could not force her other half to rejoin with her, but she could in fact become a part of her. However this severly limits her power, and instead she is subject to the will of her other half. She was waiting on Aria awakening and discovering who she really was. Not just in power, but nature. A goddess of evil. Only then would she reveal she was with her the whole time. Divinity Level Azura has a divinity level of 3,200,000,000 Personal Statistics Likes: Chaos, strife, discord, manipulation, chess, checkers, uno, poker, idiots, Duma, Gaia, domination, torture, outsmarting people, sex, obedient people, shirtless muscular men, birds, dogs Dislikes: Maggots, being outsmarted, being dealt pain, demons, "False gods", gods of balance Fears: Nyx, and Hera. She finds those two extremely intimidating. God did not want to be anywhere near Hera whenever she was weakened. Even at full strength she does not look at her in the eye. She is however terrified of Nyx. She does not like the eerie dark vibe she gives off. Yahweh also is afraid of the way she talks. The way her voice sounds dark and overpowering. Plus Nyx being as strong as her only makes it worse. Eye Color: Gold Hair Color: White Appearance See picture Personality God is one of the most evil beings in the multiverse, only surpassed by Aurora, another Primordial Goddess. She created the multiverse enchantment, for the sake of causing endless chaos. She knew new gods would come into being and other powerful creatures, so she created a safe prison. She is believed to be so evil because she is Chaos' manifestation. God often hides her true intentions, so to most of the world, she appears benevolent until she get's exposed. Chaos and negativity get's her aroused. She doesn't even care about her own creations. As Lakia, she didn't hesitate to kill Aria's bully, as well as his friends. She tortured him before killing him, when all she needed was a mere thought to end his life. Everything she does is for her own benefit. Yahweh is a sucker for entertainment. Everything she does, is just a game to her. Because of this, she is one of the most diverse beings in existence. She is willing to try new things so she can keep herself entertained. She is also very calculating. Thinking most of her actions through before doing them. She is usually ten light years ahead of her opposition. Whenever God get's bored, she throws away something. Because she was bored with leading heaven, she decided to leave and pretend like she was dead or gone. Causing everyone to let their guards down and losen up, so when she strikes again no one is prepared. God is also very arrogant. This is mainly due to her position in the Megaverse. Being one of the most powerful beings in creation. God has only shown fear towards others whenever she weakened herself to create Aria. At this point she was extremely vulnerable to being killed. God fears Nyx due to the way she looks, her aura, and her uncanny vibe she gives off. She is the only primordial she rathers not be around. God can be shown to get angry when things don't go her way. Shouting at the other Gods from heaven when they finally pulled one over her. Whenever she get's angry, she becomes extremely arrogant using her god complex to look down on others. She even looked down on Teyza who had strength high enough to kill a primordial. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: Azura, God, Lakia, Goddess of Heaven Origin: God Genesis Gender: Female Age: Inapplicable Classification: Primordial Goddess Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Divinity Energy, Non-Physical Interaction, (God can interact with anything non physical), Disease Manipulation (She can create diseases and have them affect lesser beings), Power Bestowal (God has the ability to grant any power she wants to certain beings that are weaker than her. She was able to create Moriah and her strength rivaled God herself. She cannot make something more powerful than herself. They have to grow and develop to surpass her strength), Power Nullification (God has the ability to nullify the powers of lesser and non complex beings), Power Absorption (God can absorb ranged abilities and gain strength from it), Reactive Power Level (God gradually grows in strength against whoever she is fighting), Mentifery (God is a mid class primordial being. She can make her thoughts and imaginations a reality), Mind Manipulation (God can easily manipulate the minds of lesser and non complex beings in whatever way she sees fit. From shuttting down the mind, controlling it, and torturting it), Teleportation (She can instantly appear anywhere she wants with teleportation. When she disappears her body sort is disintegrated by light, and she reforms somewhere else. The speed of teleportation is not limited during this as it is still instant), Telekinesis (Like most beings, Yahweh can easily move things around with her mind. Even an entire universe), Telepathy (She is able to speak to her creations telepathically), Curse Manipulation (God can give lesser and non complex beings curses with whatever effect she wants), Animal Manipulation (She has complete control over animals. She can give them powers, she can alter their minds, transmute them and much more), Biological Manipulation (She has control over the biology of other beings), Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant (God is one of the greatest fighters in the multiverse. Her style is kickboxing to a very high degree that surpasses every single human that learnt it put together), Chain Manipulation (She can summon chains, and use them to bind others in place), Elemental Manipulation (God has complete control over all elements), Time Manipulation (Time means nothing to her, she can easily go back in time, rewind time, stop time, and go forward and fast forward time), Soul Manipulation (God can freely manipulate souls on a whim. She can also destroy them, change them, and create souls), Flight (She can fly without summoning wings. Like Archangels her speed when flying surpasses everything but her combat speed), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, and 10), Can kill immortals Resistance to Power Nullification (Due to her complex nature, she is resistant to having her powers stolen by other beings. One would have to be of higher nature), Reality Warping (Changes to reality have absolutely no effect to her unless a higher being wills it), Time Manipulation (She only exists in the now and time does nothing to her), Mind Manipulation (She cannot have her mind altered by other beings unless a higher being does it) Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Has a divinity level of 3,200,000,000, which makes her that many times stronger than a being with a divinity level of 1, who would still be able to perform feats on this level. Creator of the entire multiverse. Said multiverse contains an infinite amount of universes and possibilities within. As a primordial, God is stronger far stronger than Archangels, Demons, High and top class Deities. Hera said if Death were at full strength it would take God to defeat her) Speed: Massively FTL+ (One of the fastest beings in the multiverse. Capable of crossing galaxies in seconds. Slightly faster than Remia) Lifting Strength: Universal (Superior to Typhon) Striking Strength: Multiversal+ Durability: Outerverse level (Took attacks from Death and Conquest) Stamina: Godlike Range: Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: The Staff of Azura Intelligence: Supergenius. God has manipulated events since the beginning of time. She made a plan to ensure her power growth that unfortunately failed. She even created a way for her to come back if she was killed by Conquest. Weaknesses: * Her regen and immortality can be nullified by those with divinity level * Her resistances are nullified if one is infinitely stronger than she is * Can be killed by Excalibur and The Spear Of Longinus Notable Attacks/Techniques: Divinity chains: Yahweh can shoot out chains from her hands and from portals that can bind her targets in place. Divine Repel: She can redirect attacks coming her way by smacking them with her hand. Her hand glows white when she does this. Aurora Crusher: She controls the aurora's that exist, or has ever did so in other timelines. She forms it into a ball of energy, throws it at the target and vaporizes them into nothing. Crow Swarm: God can form a protective barrier around her that consists of powerful crows. Triangle Eradication: She makes a triangle with her hands and fires a powerful beam of divine blue energy. It can pierce through angels, demons, and gods effortlessly. True Terror: God snaps her fingers and the target falls into an endless pit. A beam of energy the size of the pit comes from under and complete burns the target to nothingness. Finger Arrows: She can fire beams of divine enrgy at a target through her fingers. Cyclone Heaven: She envelops the target in a powerful tornado. The tornado rips the target apart on a conceptual level. Ball of Blaze: She forms a supernova above her finger raised above her head, this ball of energy can burn away the dimensional barriers within a universe she is in. When she throws it, it magnifies it's size 10 times, creating a firey explosion on impact. Divinity Blades: She does slicing motions with her hands, blue beams of energy follow up and slice apart whatever was lined up with her hands. Ultra Fakeout: She can dupilcate herself and phase through attacks Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Chain Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Animal Users Category:Biology Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Gods Category:Goddesses Category:Supreme Beings Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Curse Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Disease Users Category:Time Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 2 Category:Plot Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Regeneration Users Category:Combat Gods Category:Primordials